Baby One More Time
Baby One More Time 'by ''Britney Spears (covered by The Girly Team in the game) is featured on Just Dance 3. The song made an appearance in Just Dance Wii 2 too. Dancers The four girls appears to be high-school girls; just like in the musicvideo, and cheerleaders. Their dresses have the same design but different colors and different hairstyles, but they're all blondes. P1 '''Player 1's dress is red. Her hair is short. P2 Player 2's dress is purple. Her hair is quite long. P3 Player 3's dress is blue. She has two pigtails. P4 Player 4's dress is green. Her hair is long too. Background The girls might be dancing in a locker room or a school corridor since there are lockers in the back. The floor is checkered and the brick wall is pink. A school bell can be seen too. The lockers are occasionally light up and opens/closes the doors. The same goes for the floor. Mash Up The Dancers(No Repeats): *Baby One More Time (Beta) - JD3 *Sympathy For The Devil - JD2 *Walk Like an Egyptian - JD2 *Crazy in Love - JD2 *I Don't Feel Like Dancin' - JD3 Gold Moves There are 5 gold moves, All are the same. They are "Wave Gold Moves" (done one at a time) from the red to the green. *'P1 = (All)' Put your arm in the air and bend your leg. *'P2 = (All)' Put out your leg and point at the screen. *'P3 = (All)' Put your left hand on your hip and the right one halfway in the air. *'P4 = (All)' Put your right arm bended above your head and the left on your hip. Trivia *This is the first ever all female dance crew. * The girls were originally not going to freeze in the air during the jump in the end. As seen on Comic Con 2011 the girls "lands" the jumps. *During the first gold move, the dancer in red looks like is about to fall, but she scoots her leg over, and regains her composure. Also in the beginning of the song, she does a completely different leg motion than the other girls. *There is a dancer with pink pigtails that appears in the mashup. People believe she's the Baby One More Time Beta dancer. *The green girl is the same as the dancer from Boom. *In The Mashup, there are only 5 different dancers. *When the purple and blue dancers are kneeling on the floor, the purple one gives the blue one a sinister look, and stays that way until the end of the song. Videos Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Covered Category:Songs from 1999 or under Category:90's Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:1900 to 2000 Category:Covered Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:20th Century songs Category:Fun Songs Category:Crazy Move Songs Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Smiling Dancers